


One Hot Summer Day

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Filthy, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, aasummer2019, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: A hot summer day with popsicles, and it's difficult not to think about something else.





	One Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> For [Avengers Assemble Summer Cool-Down Event](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AA_Summer2019), prompt: Ice Cream (well, it's popsicle tho...)
> 
> Thank you for [brokenEisenglas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas), gathering the event together. The AA summer event is still going on, if you love AA please join us and create more fan works for our favorite show :D

Going outside for a fresh air but when it's too hot...  
.  
.  
.  
  


It's so hot this year, stay cool and healthy, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for silly and too cliche comics lol I love oblivious!Tony and here it is.  
Check my [Tumblr](https://maru-draws.tumblr.com/)and [Fanarts Archive](https://maru-archive.tumblr.com/) for more stuff <3


End file.
